smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Christmas Carol (Hero Stories)/Part 5
Grouchy landed on his back. "I can change, I can change, I can change," he muttered, as he opened his eyes. "Where am I?" he asked, as he looked around and saw he was back in his own house. "I'm back... and I'm alive!" he said proudly. He sat in his chair and looked out the window. "It's not Christmas morning yet," he said, and he looked at his clock and realized it was still early. "There is still time to set things right," he said, as he grabbed the small hang glider and ran out of his house. Papa Smurf opened his door, and he could hear Grouchy singing. "Oh, Ho! Ho! Ho!" he chuckled proudly, as he grabbed a bag that was by the door. Brainy emerged from his house and could also hear Grouchy's singing. "What is that?" he asked himself, sounding puzzled. Hero opened his door, yawned, and he too could hear Grouchy singing. "Wonder, come and listen to this," he said, as Wonder walked out and heard Grouchy singing. "Oh my!" she said, in complete surprise. "Is that Grouchy?" "Of course it is," Hero said. "Look! There's Papa Smurf and the others! Come on, let's go!" he said, as he and Wonder both put on their scarves and gloves and followed the other Smurfs to the square. "Oh!" Papa Smurf said in surprise. The Smurfs looked on and smiled at what they were seeing: the tree was decorated, the fire was lit, and soon Grouchy appeared. "Hey! Look at this," Hefty said. "Well, well, look who's finally up," Grouchy said. "Grouchy?" Papa Smurf asked. "You did all this?" "Of course I did, Papa Smurf. I even made the fruitcake," Grouchy answered. The other Smurfs gasped. "And... I was wrong." Grouchy said sadly, as he placed the fruitcake on the table. "Christmas isn't the time for hating; that's what all the other days are for. I was so busy focusing on what I wanted... that I didn't see that the real gift was having a family that cares.... even though I'm Grouchy!" he said. Papa Smurf chuckled as he handed Grouchy a present. "Merry Christmas. I know it's not the hang glider you've always asked for, but... I made it just for you," Papa Smurf said sweetly. "Thanks, Papa Smurf! A new hat!" Grouchy said, and as he opened his present and put his new hat on his head, he gave Papa Smurf a big hug. Grouchy then looked at Hero and Wonder and he walked over to them. "Hero, Wonder, I would just like to say I'm sorry about what I said about you two not being true Smurfs. You two are as smurfy as a Smurf can smurf," Grouchy said sweetly. "Thanks, Grouchy!" Wonder said, as she kissed him on the cheek. "This smurf appreciates it, Grouchy!" Hero said. "OH!" Grouchy said, as he showed the others the new star he made from his hang glider. "I made it for all of us." The other Smurfs looked on and saw Grouchy place the star on top of the tree. "Merry Christmas, everyone!" Grouchy said, and every Smurf began to cheer as Grouchy began to climb down the ladder, but stopped about half-way. "Hey wait a minute... if Papa knew I wanted a hang glider..." Grouchy said, sounding puzzled as he looked down towards the others. "Remember, it's just for you," Papa Smurf shouted. Grouchy jumped from the ladder and grabbed the sides of his hat, inflating it. "Merry Christmas, everyone!" he laughed as he slowly descended and soon crashed into a snowsmurf. "Oh no!" Papa Smurf said, as Grouchy sat back up. "Ugh, I HATE SNOW, and I hate being cold, and I hate carrots, and you know what else? I hate how Christmas....is only once a year," Grouchy said. The other Smurfs laughed and began singing "Smurf the halls with boughs of holly, falalalalalala," which they sang happily. "Merry Christmas!" Papa Smurf said. THE END Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles